gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nightshark
|related = Insurgent |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = nightshark |handlingname = NIGHTSHARK |textlabelname = NIGHTSHARK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Nightshark is an armored four-door SUV featured in the Gunrunning update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The Nightshark was initially featured as a mission-only vehicle. However, as of August 8th, 2017, it became available for use in free-roam. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The SUV appears to be based on the / armored SUVs, seen in the overall design, roof lights, and front windshield. As an armored vehicle, it is large and bulky. The sides of the vehicle appear to be armor plated, with additional sidesteps on the wheelbase, large industrial steel rims and bars along the roof of the vehicle in a similar manner to the Insurgent, as well as sump guards on the underside. The exhausts are located on the rearmost side of the rear wheel arches. A tow hitch is present on the rear end, giving it the ability to tow small trailers, most notably the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. The vehicle equips four machine guns located on the outermost holes of the front bumper. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' For an armored vehicle of this size, the Nightshark performs exceptionally well. The vehicle has great acceleration and good top speed, as well as great handling, able to sort most turns on the road, though one may experience slight understeer on sharp turns. Like the Insurgent, the hood is completely sealed, meaning there is no way to reveal its engine (even by seeing through the hood, there is no current model at all). The engine sound is similar to that of the Schafter V12, which sounds higher-revving and louder. When idle, the engine sound is the same one used on the Lynx. The reinforced bumper also means it can push over other vehicles rather easily, without a drastic loss of speed. As with many armored vehicles, the Nightshark also features ballistic glass windows, able to withstand small arms gunfire before being shattered. However, its windows leaves the occupants rather exposed when the bulletproof glass is missing, so caution should be taken (unless window platings are installed). Like the Insurgent, the Nightshark is able to survive explosions, able to take up to four rockets from a Rocket Launcher, being destroyed with a fifth one. The machine guns offers moderate firepower against unarmored targets and vehicles that are in front of the vehicle, although they will take a long time on taking out armored vehicles and limited to aim where the vehicle's front is aiming. Although not very easy to use, the machine guns often "tracks" the target, allowing for good accuracy (as the reticle will automatically aim over the target). They function better for hit & runs or defensive capabilities. Attaching an Anti-Aircraft Trailer will provide it better offensive capabilities, as the trailer gunner provides excellent coverage on the sides and rear against other vehicles or low-flying aircraft, while the Nightshark driver will take out targets encountered on its path. The trailer gunner must be careful if the trailer equips either the Missile Battery or Flak Cannon option. GTA Online Overview Nightshark= |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Nightshark-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.24 |file_range = 100 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 250 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 Machine Guns (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nightshark is able to be customized in Los Santos Customs, although the liveries are only accessed with the corresponding Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Nightshark-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional Screenshot. Nightshark-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Nightshark on Warstock Cache & Carry. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *One or two Nightsharks appears in the third Mobile Operations mission Exit Strategy, used to tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,245,000. Video Trivia General *The Nightshark's high speed and great handling could be an allusion to its real-life inspiration's claimings as "the world's fastest armoured SUV". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite having side bars and stepsides (enough for at least two occupants), the vehicle does not allow players to hang on its sides, same goes with the APC. *For the first time for a vehicle of this type, the driver can opt to go 'Unarmed' in the weapon wheel which retracts and covers up the machine guns. **This is not possible if any window platings have been installed, instead locking the weapon wheel to the machine guns. *Despite its appearance and functionality of an armoured vehicle, the icon of the vehicle does not change to one like the Insurgent or Technical. *Like the Cognoscenti, the Nightshark has soundproof windows. See Also *Insurgent - Another armored truck manufactured by HVY. Navigation }} de:Nightshark (V) pl:Nightshark es:Nightshark ru:Nightshark Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online